Oh Boyz (group)
The Oh Boyz are a boy band signed with Defteen Records. They were wildly popular at one time, especially among female students at Middleton High School, but quickly became yesterday's news. Description Base of Operations Members *Robby - "the cute one" *Ryan - "the youngest one" *Dexter - "the smart one" *Nicky Nick - "the funny one" Staff *Manager: Roland Pond *Accountant: Benny *Manager: Rufus History The Oh Boyz enjoyed great success as a boy band, but their rise to the top did not last long. Simply put, their fans moved on. The band continued to tour, but to empty arenas. Far worse in their manager's eyes, the band's extravagant pre-performance demands ate up even more money that they were no longer earning. During a Middleton show, the Oh Boyz were kidnapped by Señor Senior, Senior, who planned to hold them hostage until their record company made his son, Junior, a pop sensation. This plan backfired twice over, however: Roland quickly realized that with the band gone, far less money was being lost. Furthermore, the kidnapping itself boosted the band's sales, so Roland was effectively reaping the profits without having to pay for the band's usual entourage. Consequently, he had no interest in getting the Oh Boyz back and ignored all ransom demands. Ron Stoppable, who had accidentally been kidnapped along with the Oh Boyz, passed himself off as the newest group member to their captor. He later convinced the Oh Boyz to overcome their egos and work together in order to escape. Upon escaping and running into the Seniors, the Oh Boyz finally Ron's friend, Kim Possible, who they all expressed a romantic interest in. It was through that the guys learned of Roland's betrayal. At the end of their debut episode, the boys informed Roland that they asked the "boys upstairs" to fire him and replace him as their manager with Ron's pet naked mole rat, Rufus. Gallery Trivia *They are an obvious parody of 90's boy bands. *Dexter's status as "the smart one" isn't just a gimmick--as shown in the groups debut episode, he was able to figure out what Rufus was doing to get him, his band-mates and Ron out of the cage that Seniors had them trapped in. *It's possible that Nicky Nick may be the oldest member of the group--Robby and Dexter appear to be roughly the same age while Ryan's stated as being the youngest, but Nicky Nick appears to be older than the rest of his bandmates (but probably not by much). *Oh Boyz songs were heard in several episodes other than their introduction: **Kim, Monique, and Hirotaka attended a concert where "I Want It My Way" was performedExchange **Shego caught Dr. Drakken humming "Quit Playing Games with My Head" after his Attitudinator encounterBad Boy **Dr. Drakken sang "Hello, Hello, Hello" for a karaoke nightRappin' Drakken **Hego was also caught singing "Quit Playing Games with My Head" by Kim and RonMathter and Fervent **Steven Barkin started singing "Quit Playing Games with My Head" to Shego after her Attitudinator experienceStop Team Go Behind the Scenes Episode Appearances References Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens